1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transfer press plate having applied thereon a stamp ink that shows wear-resistance and solvent-resistance, and which possesses excellent bonding properties to fibers, metals, synthetic resins, leather, glass and the like materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional practice in hot stamping has been to print an image on a transfer paper by a silk screen printing process, using a hot stamp ink, and to transfer the image thus formed on the transfer paper onto the final carrier by means of a hot stamping machine at an appropriate temperature, pressure and time. The transfer ink used for this purpose is generally composed of a thermoplastic resin as a binder resin, such as vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymers, acrylic resins and polyesters.
Recently, the hot stamp inks of this type can be printed on a transfer paper fairly well, because such inks show somewhat improved flow, length, viscosity and the like properties (hereinafter designated generically as printability) while there is less tendency for the ink to plug the meshes of the silk screen. However, the performance of such an ink during and after hot stamping thereof onto the final carrier or substrate still leaves much to be desired. For instance, the hot stamp ink containing vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer, acrylic resin and polyesters as defined above cannot be bonded with sufficient strength to the final carrier except for carriers made of fibers and some synthetic resin materials. Moreover, it shows only poor solvent-resistance and wear-resistance, which leads to the inhibition of doping and the tendency for the ink film to discolor or scale off from the surface of the final carrier.